battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Scout and His King
Summary Full Text 'Vox Arnason: '''Vox stood outside the throne room, contemplating whether this would be the ideal time for him to reintroduce himself to his King. It had been weeks since Haddock had been taken from the boy, and brought back — and vice versa. It was far too breezy in the hall for comfort. If he was going to make a decision, it had to be soon. He had no idea who was wandering the corridors of this dwelling, and he would rather not deal with a run in with any of Haddock’s guards. Stonegit, in particular. He didn’t have the heart to face him after what he did for Vox at the lake. He pushed at it, finding that it gave way much easier than he had expected. He wasted no time in making his way inside the throne room. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king looked more than incredibly tired, seated on the throne silently and stoically. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed who entered, though. It was someone whom he had not interacted with since their ordeal at the lake… which seemed more than eternity ago. In some ways, it truly was an eternity. "Vox?" he said, pulling himself to his feet. '''Vox Arnason: '''Well, it’s been a minute.” Vox approached apprehensively, not sure if the salutation he received from the King was one of welcome, or one of confusion. “I just… I wanted to stop by. I needed to talk to you, about… about everything.” The boy fondled at the ends of his shirt in his hands, nervous at the reunion between a scout and his King. It had never been like this before, but with the absence the two had faced from one another, things were much different than they had been months prior. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king ran a hand through his hair, brushing his hair to the left side as though to hide every inch of his forehead there. However, he nodded to Vox welcomingly, and stated, “It would do us both good to speak. Much has happened.” '''Vox Arnason: '“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” Vox took a few steps closer, unsure of where he should stand to address his King. He was visibly unsure, still fidgeting and distracted. “Uh, you remember… the lake. I wasn’t exactly in the right mindset, and I’m- I’m sorry about how I reacted to everything.” Vox cleared his throat, “It was a dark time for me, and then after that, when I lost… when you died, and Akkey and I were at the lake… it was that same scenario all over again.” He exhaled, trying to catch a breath and avoid rambling. “I don’t ever want to have to face that again. I want to know that those I lov- those I truly care about, I mean, I want them to be safe.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'The king had been walking toward Vox as he spoke, but as soon as Vox uttered his last sentence, Haddock paused. His head fell downward. Heavily, Haddock returned, “You need not apologize. I understand how very difficult it is to handle the pain when those close to us are so harmed. I wish I could assure you all will be well. That you no longer have to fear for another death… be it a scene at the lake… or the time I was hit in the chest…” it felt really strange to speak that, even now “…or last ni-“ Haddock cut himself off abruptly. He would not speak of last night. He hurried on. "Unfortunately, though, there may yet be more times ahead of us where all is not well. But that is precisely why we fight and persevere. So that the future may be better than yesterday. So that we no more have to face the nightmares you and I both have had to endure." 'Vox Arnason: 'Vox smiled, warmed by the sentiment Haddock was sending to him. It had been a long time since the two had conversed, let alone such a meaningful conversation that was long overdue. "I missed you, my King." The boy stepped forward and embraced his King, much to Haddock’s surprise. Vox hugged him tightly, with his mind tracing back to those times that he wished he could have been able to do this. Vox kept his hold, not intending to break it unless Haddock pursued an exit. He spoke with his voice muffled against Haddock’s shoulder. “I apologize for the informalities, Haddock, but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least get one in.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock’s voice cut off immediately; he stiffened in surprise from the hug, completely unprepared. It might have been more comfortable for Vox to hug a marble pillar. Haddock’s very first instinct was to shove Vox off, but… he… well… he didn’t. He might have let Vox hug him. He might have relaxed into it slightly. He might''have squeezed back with his own embrace. But he most certainly would not admit any of it later. Right now, though, at the thick of things, it felt… good… to feel a kind touch. To Vox Haddock verbally responded, “It’s, um, fine. Just not in public. Not ever in public.” '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox backed away, grinning at his victory. He couldn’t recall Haddock ever embracing anyone that wasn’t family. "You’re lucky. Tree wanted to see this, but I knew you wouldn’t have done that if anyone else were around." He gave his King a pat on the shoulder, turning to take his leave. "Thank you. I needed that… I know you aren’t one to say for sure, but I feel like you needed it more." He got to the doors of the throne room, applying pressure to the exit when it dawned on him. "I… I do have one more question for you, my King." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock asked, “And what would that be, Vox?” 'Vox Arnason: 'Vox swallowed, unsure of how to word his inquiry. "You’re aware that I’ve been away for quite a while, and upon my return, I encountered a man. I have had a history with him… it’s a long story, really… but he threatened my life. Needless to say, I lost it… I almost killed the guy. Some mage from back in High Central. He took a dear friend away from me. I just wanted to know if you had any information on High Central I should know about.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Not as much as I should, in all honesty," Haddock said. His mind flashed back to the Warden possessing him. "I have been… occupied of late. "The man you almost killed - that mage - he’s not going to track you down now, is he? Is anyone in danger?" 'Vox Arnason: '"I can’t say. I’m sure I’ll be able to explain in the future, but he took someone away from me that meant a lot. A half-breed, to be specific… I worry for Tree and the rest of the half-breeds here. They were… relentless, to say the least. Just know that these mages… their guild, from High Central, is nothing to take lightly. This is the second time they’ve attempted to take my life, and for nothing other than defending those who I feel don’t deserve the treatment they have received.” Vox chuckled, looking away momentarily from his King. "Look at me. Guess you can’t keep the war strategist away, can you?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"We will keep our eye out for that man and others from High Central… on top of everything else," the king responded resolutely. "They shall have no more chances at targeting you, Tree, the half-breeds, or anyone else within my protection." He stumbled at the last word. "Though I would say I quite appreciate the war strategist coming out of you. We… are going to…" Haddock paused, collected himself from whatever thoughts and emotions he kept behind a neutral mask, and admitted to Vox, “I am afraid I have my own news of unrest to relate to you. An upcoming war, and I could use your assistance as scout and strategist. I made a contract that our Rebels shall fight for the goddess Hel.” 'Vox Arnason: '''Vox stood, now facing Haddock once more, stunned at the final statement. ''Excuse me? "I’m sorry, that last part. You signed us up to fight for Hel?" He couldn’t wrap his head around it. The goddess. Hel herself. "I don’t understand, Haddock. You, without our consent, pulled us into this war with the gods? I resigned as your lead war strategist after your death, I’ll have you know. I was done with war — having seen what it had done to those I’d loved. I had no intentions of returning to that life, now that Tree and I have settled into our own life. Wait, Tree. Is she involved in this too? I don’t want to lose her, or anyone ''here for that matter.” Vox pushed against the door once more, moving closer into it. "I must apologize. I need some time to think about this." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Please let me explain before you go," Haddock said quickly, realizing he was quickly losing Vox’s support. "I understand you dropped being a war strategist for Tree, and I respect that fully. Vox, I don’t say any of this with levity… I don’t suggest you resume duties out of a whim. I was forced into this contract with Hel. I was left no choice, and in time, you will have no choice either." 'Vox Arnason: '''Vox felt for the King. The sincerity in his voice was welcome. It wasn’t often that the King sounded desperate, but he could feel how genuine the words were. "Alright. I understan- wait, I don’t understand. That’s not how I want you to perceive this." Vox heaved a sigh, frustrated at the situation. "I will always support you, Haddock. It’s the least I can do for you giving me a new life. If it’s a war you need me to fight, I’ll follow you to Valhalla." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Thank you," the king exhaled. "Your support is appreciated more than I can express. I can brief you more on details at an appropriate time and answer any questions you may have on the subject matter. I cannot say that what lies ahead of us is pleasant, but we shall make the most of it. Again, thank you greatly." Haddock paused, then added, “Oh, and Vox. Remember: our souls belong to Hel now.” His voice turned into grim darkness. “We’re never going to Valhalla.” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Vox Arnason